Distance
by Park Minnie
Summary: Heechul sangat mencintai Hankyung. Seakan dunia tidak akan sempurna bila Hankyung tidak di sisinya. Namun, setelah Hankyung pergi ke kampung halamannya, Heechul bermain di belakang Hankyung. Setiap kali diingatkan, Heechul selalu menjawab bahwa ini bukan salahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Please enjoy Our colaboration fict -me and my chagi, SJ Little Fish- for HanChul
1. Chapter 1

Heechul sangat mencintai Hankyung. Seakan dunia tidak akan sempurna bila Hankyung tidak di sisinya. Namun, setelah Hankyung pergi ke kampung halamannya, Heechul bermain di belakang Hankyung. Tapi, setiap kali diingatkan, Heechul selalu menjawab bahwa ini bukan salahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Please enjoy~  
Our colaboration fict for HanChul~

.

A Super Junior Fanfiction

**Distance (Chapter 1)  
**

**HanChul - SiChul - SiBum**

**.  
**

**Warning!** May M for Sex! Boys Love! Switch gender! Not good for children under-age! Typo(s)! And so on ...  
**I've warn you, ok?  
**

.

created by **Park Minnie **and **SJ Little Fish**!

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**###  
**

Di sebuah kamar hotel bertuliskan 102 di pintunya, terdengar decit kaki kasur yang beradu dengan lantai marmer. Suara benturan kulit dan erangan kenikmatan mengalun membangkitkan gairah siapa saja yang mendengar. Lampu remang yang terpasang menambah gejolak nafsu bagi dua insan yang saling menyatu.

"Ahh ... Sihh ... hhh," kira-kira seperti itu erangan yang dikeluarkan pemuda cantik yang berada di bawah dan bagian selatannya dimasuki oleh pemuda lain yang bertubuh atletis.

"Hhh ..., so tight ... Hee ... hhh ...," dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan erangan kenikmatan.

Decitan kaki kasur dan lantai itu semakin menggebu, seirama dengan dorongan cepat dan kasar pemuda yang berada di atas itu. Mencari titik nikmat bagi keduanya. Terus begitu sampai sebuah erangan panjang dari bibir keduanya, sebuah puncak yang tak bisa dilukiskan. Betapa mereka menikmati saat ini.

"Siwon, jangan menimpaku. Kau berat," pemuda cantik itu mencoba untuk menggeser tubuh Siwon dari atasnya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis dan segera memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping. Memeluk tubuh pemuda cantik ini dan mencium aroma rambutnya. Walau sekarang aroma melon tadi berganti dengan aroma seks yang pekat.

"Hhh ..., saranghae Heechul," bisik Siwon tepat di samping telinga Heechul, pemuda cantik tadi.

Lama Heechul membatu, dan hanya deheman yang keluar dari bibir seksinya. Membuat Siwon harus tersenyum pahit menghadapi kenyataan.

Heechul tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaannya.

.

__HanChul__

_.  
_

Kim Heechul. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki kecantikan melebihi seorang wanita sesungguhnya. Tubuh ramping dan tinggi, berkulit putih bersih walau jarang dirawat. Rambut cokelat bergelombang melewati bahu, sepasang mata kucing dengan iris cokelat –sewarna dengan rambutnya, hidung mancung, bibir penuh dan berlesung pipi dalam. Bukankah itu sebuah kecantikan sempurna? Tapi sayangnya kecantikan yang ditujukan untuk wanita ini ia ambil sehingga membuat pesona seorang Kim Heechul sangat mengagumkan.

Jika kita telusuri sejarah keluarganya, juga sempurna –tanpa cela. Anda juga pasti akan mengangguk dengan statement ini. Ayahnya seorang pebisnis, ibunya seorang diplomat, dan mempunyai adik yang sedang menuntut ilmu di negara Eropa sana. Heechul juga sering diberitakan menjadi direktur selanjutnya di perusahaan keluarganya, namun ia sering menampik hal itu.

Dan jika Anda mengetahui keseharian Heechul, Anda juga akan mengira bahwa Heechul bukanlah manusia biasa. Dia jenius sains namun lebih memilih sastra –sekarang ia belajar di Seoul University major in English. Selalu menjadi yang nomor satu dibidang akademik –terhitung dari mulai sekolah. Bukankah ia terlalu sempurna untuk dikatakan seorang manusia biasa?

Tapi, pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa _'Tidak ada yang benar-benar sempurna di dunia ini selain yang Kuasa,'_ itu benar. Sesempurnanya Heechul dimata orang banyak, namun Kim Heechul tetaplah seorang anak Adam yang bisa melakukan kesalahan.

Anak pertama dari keluarga Kim itu adalah 'pecinta sesama jenis'. Walau mungkin di antara kita sudah bisa menerimanya, tapi di negri yang menjunjung moral dan etika seperti Korea, hal tersebut sangat tabu. Tapi bukan Kim Heechul namanya jika tidak bisa menangani hal itu.

Karena kecantikannya, ia menjadi primadona atau sang Ratu dimana pun ia berada. Tak jarang banyak lelaki yang juga 'menyimpang' atau pun yang masih 'lurus' meliriknya dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Tapi selalu ia tolak. Namun begitu, sering kali ia kedapatan menatap seorang pria lain dengan mata kucing yang menggoda itu. Tidak heran, sahabat dekatnya menambahkan rubah betina pada nickname pria cantik ini.

.

__HanChul__

_.  
_

"Yo, Heechul~" suara lembut dan tepukan pelan di bahu Heechul membuat pemuda cantik ini menoleh. Sesaat ia menghentikan makannya, namun kembali meneruskan begitu matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang tak kalah cantik darinya telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm?" balas Heechul di sela kunyahannya.

"Ada acara nanti? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah Sungmin," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. Leeteuk –pemuda tadi memainkan jarinya bermaksud memanggil pelayan, "Seperti biasa," pelayan itu mengangguk mengetahui pesanannya.

"Untuk apa? Aku malas kalau yang tidak penting," jawab Heechul datar. Ia menaruh sumpit di atas piringnya yang telah bersih dari makanan dan mengambil tisu yang tersedia untuk mengelap mulutnya yang berminyak.

"Sungmin memintaku untuk mengajarinya Fisika, kalau aku sendiri rasanya tidak jago. Jadi aku memintamu untuk mengajarinya juga, mau ya~" pintanya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah memelas, berharap pemuda yang dikenal dengan 'Diva' di depannya ini mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

Heechul mendengus, "Ck! Aku malas mengajari anak-anak, kau bawa saja Jaejoong, pasti dia mau. Lagi pula dia suka anak manis seperti Sungmin," tolak Heechul. Ia mengaduk jus melon dihadapannya dengan sedotan.

"Ayolah, Heechul_ Oh, terima kasih," ia mengangguk kecil pada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya, "Ayolah, Heechul~ Kau kan jenius di Fisika, kau pasti lebih bisa mengajarinya daripada aku," Leeteuk memohon.

"Apa bedanya aku dengan Jaejoong? Anak itu juga pintar di Fisika kok!" jawab Heechul malas. Ia paling tidak suka untuk mengajari seseorang, walau itu temannya sekalipun.

"Heechul_"

"HYUNG!" omongan Leeteuk terpotong dengan seruan nyaring seseorang dari pintu kantin. Sontak semua orang yang berada di kantin menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda –sepertinya lebih mudah dari Heechul dan Leeteuk mengayunkan tangannya pada dua orang pemuda cantik itu. Dan ia berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Tuh, minta saja padanya, pasti mau,"

"Apa? Apa? Ada apa?" Jaejoong, pemuda yang tadi berseru itu bertanya bingung pada Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mendengus sebentar ke arah Heechul, tapi Heechul hanya pura-pura tidak tahu dan menyeruput habis minumannya.

"Jae, kau mau mengajari Sungmin pelajaran Fisika? Dia memintaku untuk mengajarinya, tapi jika aku sendiri mungkin tidak terlalu mampu. Kau mau?"

"Sungmin?" dahi Jaejoong mengerut, ia berusaha mengingat siapa itu Sungmin, "Oh! Sepupumu yang bergigi kelinci itu 'kan? Yang manis itu 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong senang.

"Iya," jawab Leeteuk singkat.

"Aku mau! Aku mau, hyung!" jawab Jaejoong senang. Ia terkekeh senang saat membayangkan Sungmin dan kemanisannya. Apalagi ia akan bersama Sungmin! Jadi, saat ia mengajari Sungmin, ia bisa mencubiti pipi Sungmin yang gembul itu.

Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, membuat senyum samar, "Kubilang juga apa, dia pasti mau. Lagi pula nanti aku ada janji deng_"

"Heechul," sebuah suara berat membuat Heechul mendongak.

Ia melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis dibalut dengan kaos putih lengan pendek sedang memegang beberapa buku di tangannya dan tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan lekukan dalam di pipinya. Membuat Heechul tersenyum disertai munculnya lekukan di pipinya.

"Siwon ...," gumam Heechul pelan.

"Nanti jadi, 'kan? Jika aku tidak ada di dekat mobilku, cari saja aku di perpustakaan, ok?" katanya lalu pergi setelah Heechul mengangguk.

Tiga orang pemuda menatap kepergian Siwon dengan pandangan berbeda. Leeteuk dan Jaejoong melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun Heechul dengan perasaan senang.

Begitu sosok Siwon menghilang dari pandangannya, Leeteuk menatap Heechul serius, "Kau masih bermain dengannya?" tiba-tiba suara lembut bak malaikat Leeteuk berganti dengan nada datar sarat akan kekesalan.

"Kalau aku jawab 'iya', memang kenapa?" tantang Heechul. Ia menatap Leeteuk malas, Leeteuk masih menatapnya serius bercampur kesal. Sedangkan seorang yang paling muda diantara mereka hanya menatap Heechul dan Leeteuk sendu dan takut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempermainkannya?" ucap Leeteuk setelah menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Sampai aku bosan," jawab Heechul acuh. Ia menumpukan kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja, matanya menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan malas. Pasti sebentar lagi ia akan ceramah, batin Heechul.

"Tidak adakah perasaan bersalah padanya saat kau mencampakkannya begitu saja?" tanya Leeteuk sengit. Ia sangat tak suka sikap Heechul ini.

"Tidak," jawab Heechul santai, "Untuk apa? Aku tidak ada perasaan apa pun padanya. Dan salahnya sendiri kenapa mau bermain denganku," Heechul menyeringai kecil, membuat Leeteuk menggeleng prihatin –tentunya kepada Siwon.

"Sadarlah, Heechul. Sikapmu yang seperti ini membuat banyak pihak sakit. Siwon pasti akan bernasib sama dengan 'lawan main'mu sebelum ini, dan 'dia' ..., hhh ..., aku turut prihatin dengan kepercayaannya padamu ...," lanjut Leeteuk sedih.

"Jangan pernah berkata itu adalah kesalahanku, Jungsoo. Kau tahu aku bagaimana, dan aku pun sudah menjalani ini sebelum aku bersamanya. Aku sudah bilang tidak suka sendiri, tapi dengan bodohnya ia pergi. Bukan salahku 'kan jika aku mencari pelarian?" Heechul menatap Leeteuk tajam. Ia paling tak suka jika dikaitkan perasaannya pada 'orang itu'. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan, dia sudah besar! Tak perlu diingatkan mana baik dan mana buruk. Ini hidupnya, dan hanya dia yang bisa menentukan ia akan melangkah ke mana.

Leeteuk menghela napas kasar. Jika Heechul sudah memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya –Jungsoo, itu berarti Heechul sudah sangat serius dan tidak ingin dibantah. Menjadi teman baik Heechul membuatnya mengerti akan semua tindakan dan sifat Heechul, hanya saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda cantik ini.

Heechul membuang muka dari Leeteuk seraya menghembuskan napas. Ia sudah sangat sering dinasehati tentang ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang sifatnya yang tak akan pernah bisa diubah.

"Aku ada kelas, aku pergi dulu," dengan mengambil buku yang ia letakkan di atas meja, Heechul melenggang pergi sambil menyandang tas di punggungnya. Menyisakan Jaejoong dan Leeteuk yang menatapnya lesu.

"Aku harap dia cepat berubah," gumam Leeteuk pelan, tapi masih bisa ditangkap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil tanpa melihat Leeteuk, "Sifat Heechul hyung yang itu tidak akan bisa diubah, hyung. Harusnya kita berharap Hankyung hyung cepat pulang ...,"

.

__HanChul__

_.  
_

"Selamat siang, dengan Exellent Shanghai Hotel. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Selamat siang, Tuan,"

"Selamat siang, Pak,"

"Siang ...,"

Begitu yang terjadi di dalam sebuah gedung bertingkat yang mewah. Suara dering telepon, suara sapaan, dan suara alas kaki yang beradu dengan lantai marmer yang indah juga serasa memenuhi gedung itu. Tapi tetap saja, nyaman yang pertama kali kita rasakan begitu menginjakkan kaki ke gedung tinggi yang sebenarnya adalah salah satu hotel mewah yang terletak di negara yang tak pernah tidur, Korea.

"Aku ingin memesan satu kamar VIP."

"Baik, atas nama siapa Tuan?"

"Choi Siwon."

Heechul masih terus menghamburkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru hotel. Entah mengapa, perasaannya tiba-tiba tenang dan hangat ketika menginjakkan kaki di hotel tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman manis dan tulus yang jarang ia tampakkan, tersungging indah di wajah cantiknya.

"Hee, kau menyukai hotel ini?" Siwon melilitkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Heechul dan membawanya berjalan ke arah lift setelah menyelesaikan urusan registrasi pemesanan kamar.

"Ya, aku menyukai hotel ini. Suasanannya nyaman. Tapi, mengapa semua yang ada di sini berbau Beijing?"

"Hmm, pemilik tempat ini seorang berkebangsaan China. Seorang pria muda yang sangat sukses. Dia teman masa kecilku."

"Oh, begitu. Siapa?"

"Nanti akan kuberitahu, ok?" Siwon masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Heechul dan mengecup dahinya lembut setelah tersenyum menatap namja cantik itu.

Dan lift itu tertutup, menghilangkan siluet Heechul dan Siwon. Tanpa mereka tahu ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan tajam. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Heechul.

_'Sepertinya aku mengenal sosok itu,'_

.

.

***Room 407***

Deru napas berlomba di kamar hotel itu. Tampak dua orang pemuda terlentang tanpa busana dengan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang mereka hasilkan setelah penyatuan tadi.

Chu~

Siwon mengecup dahi Heechul yang berkeringat. Siwon mengembangkan senyum gentle-nya begitu Heechul dengan perlahan menampakkan iris cokelat pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau tidak pernah tidak hebat dalam urusan ini, Heechul," bisiknya seduktif. Dan Heechul membalasnya dengan lenguhan kecil, membuat Siwon terkekeh. Sepertinya impuls sekecil apapun yang diberikan kepada Heechul akan bisa menjadi rangsangan bagi pemuda cantik itu, akibat percintaan mereka mungkin.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan sekali ...," ucap Siwon khawatir, "Akan kuambilkan minuman," lanjutnya. Ia meraih boxernya yang terjatuh ke lantai dan memakainya cepat. Segera setelah boxer itu terpasang, ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil dua minuman isotonik untuknya dan Heechul.

"Ini," tawarnya kepada Heechul yang telah mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Heechul mengambilnya, membuka tutup minuman itu dan meneguknya cepat. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat kelelahan.

Setelah merasa sedikit rileks, Heechul menatap Siwon yang sudah memakai celananya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan janji Siwon sebelum masuk ke kamar hotel ini.

"Wonnie, ceritakan tentang pria pemilik hotel ini. Entah mengapa aku begitu tertarik ingin mengetahuinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria muda bisa mengelola hotel semewah ini?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha, dia memang pria yang pintar dan gigih, Hee. Dia pria yang memiliki kemauan yang kuat, namun ia tidak egois. Sebenarnya hotel ini baru diresmikan lho, tapi ramai 'kan? Karena ia memang tidak ingin berbuat setengah-setengah atau tidak sepenuh hati. Dia akan melakukan apa pun agar orang lain merasa nyaman, bisa dibilang untuk kepuasan pelanggan," jelas Siwon panjang lebar, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Heechul yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oh ya? Berarti dia orang yang sangat hebat!" puji Heechul penuh kekaguman, "Namanya siapa?"

"Hei~ Kau penasaran sekali. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" goda Siwon.

"Jawab saja, Choi Siwon," ujar Heechul sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ok, chagiya-ku ini orang yang suka ngambek dan tidak sabaran, ya!" kekeh Siwon, "Namanya Tan Hangeng,"

Heechul terdiam, ia membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar nama yang teramat tidak asing ditelinganya. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, wajahnya tertunduk dengan kaku, dan matanya memanas tanda akan keluarnya air mata namja cantik itu.

"Hee, gwenchana?"

Heechul serasa ditulikan dari apapun, yang bisa ia dengar sekarang hanyalah sebuah nama yang berdegung di kepalanya, _'Tan Hangeng'_. Tubuhnya serasa diputar dan membuatnya mual, kepalanya serasa akan pecah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sungguh ia sangat gugup dan rasanya ingin mati.

Nama itu, adalah nama yang selalu tercetak di hati dan pikiran Heechul. Seseorang yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Bermain dengan lelaki lain dan mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Tan Hangeng, atau yang lebih sering Heechul sebut Hankyung, adalah kekasihnya yang kini berada di China.

"Hee, kau tak apa?" kini Siwon benar-benar bingung sekaligus khawatir melihat orang yang dicintainya bersikap aneh. Heechul seperti orang yang akan masuk neraka saat mendengar nama sahabatnya itu. Tapi kenapa? Ada apa memangnya?

"Hee, kau mendengarku?" Siwon menepuk pipi Heechul pelan dan tak lama kemudian tangannya dijatuhi setitik air dari mata Heechul.

"Ya, kau kenapa?" Siwon mendongakkan wajah Heechul dan melihat mata pemuda cantik ini memerah, begitu juga dengan hidungnya. Tanpa banyak kata, Siwon langsung memenjarakan tubuh Heechul di dekapannya. Membuat tubuh berkeringatnya tambah basah dengan air mata Heechul yang kini telah jatuh dengan deras.

"Ssshhh ..., jangan menangis, jangan menangis ...," bisik Siwon sambil membelai rambut Heechul yang agak panjang.

"Kkkh ...," Heechul menangis terisak, diselingi batuk malah. Menumpahkan rasa gugup, takut dan bersalahnya ke dalam air bening yang mengalir dari matanya yang indah.

Tuhan, bohong jika Heechul bilang ia tak peduli dengan Hankyung yang berada di China, sedangkan ia sekarang menuntaskan keegoisannya. Memakai alasan bahwa Hankyung terlalu bodoh karena meninggalkan dirinya di Korea padahal Heechul sangat tidak ingin sendiri dan ia mencari pelampiasan hatinya.

Demi apapun, Heechul sangat mencintai Hankyung. Tapi Heechul juga butuh seseorang di sampingnya untuk dipeluk dan memeluknya. Heechul butuh kecupan lembut dan belaian di kepalanya. Ok, katakan ia terlalu seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta, tapi bukankah itu yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih? Walau mereka adalah pasangan gay, tapi ia juga butuh itu. Apalagi Heechul adalah seorang uke yang sering kali hasratnya meledak-ledak. Kepergian Hankyung membuat Heechul kedinginan, dan ia perlu mencari kehangatan.

Jangan salahkan Heechul jika ia bermain dibelakang Hankyung. Karena ini juga kesalahan Hankyung.

Ya, ini juga kesalahan Hankyung.

.

.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" suara berat Siwon membuat Heechul tersentak sedikit, namun tak lama ia mengangguk.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk menatap Heechul lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis namun mampu membuat lekukan di pipinya. Siwon merapikan rambut Heechul yang berantakan dengan jarinya yang besar, dan jari itu beralih ke pipi Heechul yang panas.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ok? Kau sangat jelek jika menangis seperti tadi," ejek Siwon, Heechul hanya menampakkan ekspresi tak suka, "Dan aku juga tak ingin melihat kau menangis," kata Siwon tulus.

Ia kembali membawa tubuh kecil Heechul ke dekapannya. Berbagi kehangatan dan perasaan tulus kasih, walau ia sendiri tahu Heechul tidak akan pernah mau merasakannya.

Mendapatkan kehangatan seperti ini, tak pelak membuat Heechul juga nyaman. Ia membawa lengannya meliliti pinggang berotot Siwon dan menyenderkan wajahnya ke perut Siwon.

Kehangatan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Tuut_

Cklek

_'Halo?'_

"Halo, gege!" seru seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi menjulang dengan surai merah menyala.

_'Hn? Kenapa?'_ suara diseberang sana bertanya malas.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa begitu malas mendengar suraku?" pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu bertanya kesal.

_'Hehehe ...,'_ suara kekehan memenuhi pendengaran.

Di seberang sana, seorang pria berwajah oriental terkekeh geli dengan penuturan adiknya itu, pasti sekarang adiknya yang berambut merah itu sedang kesal setengah mati.

"Maaf. Sekarang aku sedang malas. Memangnya ada apa kau menelepon?" ia memainkan pena dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang handphone, dia juga menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja kayu dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan kursi yang ia duduki.

_'Emm ..., Han-ge, aku sepertinya melihat seseorang yang kau kenal di hotel kita,_' pria yang dipanggil 'Han-ge' ini bisa mendengar keraguan dari penelepon.

"Hmm?" ia mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung, "Memangnya kenapa? Di Korea aku mempunyai banyak kenalan, dan kebanyakan sudah kau kenal. Mungkin saja itu salah satu dari mereka. Memangnya ada apa?" tampaknya ini penting, tambahnya dalam hati.

"I-itu ..., aku melihat seseorang yang sangat kau kenal, Hangeng-ge ...," adik dari pria tersebut memejamkan matanya kuat, takut dan bingung, apakah harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

_'Heh? Memangnya siapa?'_ tanya Hangeng. Mau tak mau, ia ikut penasaran dengan orang yang adiknya ini lihat.

_'Itu ..., orang itu seperti orang yang kau letakkan fotonya di meja kerjamu ...,'_

DEG

"A-apa?" Hangeng menegakkan duduknya, seketika ia menatap ke arah frame foto yang menampilkan seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang sedang memeletkan lidahnya ke arah kamera. Pemuda yang begitu cantik hingga bisa melebihi kecantikan wanita.

_'I-iya ... . Aku melihatnya check in di hotel kita,'_

Hangeng mulai gelisah, tapi ia putuskan untuk berpikir positif, "M-mungkin saja dia ada perlu di hotel kita, Mi,"

_'Tapi untuk apa? Dan dia tidak sendiri, ge. Dia bersama seorang laki-laki, mereka tamp_'_

_tuut ...

Belum sempat adiknya selesai menyelesaikan penjelasan, Hangeng telah memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak.

Hangeng kembali merebahkan punggungnya di kursi. Ia melonggarkan dari serta melepas jas yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dengan tangan kanan yang ditumpukan di pegangan kursi, jemarinya memijat pangkal hidung yang serasa berdenyut-denyut.

Kim Heechul. Kekasihnya yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini ia tinggalkan di Korea. Seseorang yang sudah lama menawan hatinya. Dan kini ia tinggalkan sendiri di Korea.

Masih hangat dalam benak Hangeng, bagaimana kata-kata yang keluar dari belahan bibir merah menggoda milik kekasihnya. Walau itu sudah hampir dua tahun lamanya, namun tetap, kata-kata yang seolah ancaman itu ia ingat selalu.

Heechul yang saat itu menolak mati-matian kepergian Hangeng ke China hanya bisa menangis terisak. Wajahnya sudah merah dan basah akibat rasa sakit yang terasa dalam hatinya dan juga air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia menolak untuk mendengar apa pun jenis bujuk-rayu Hangeng padanya. Hingga saat Hangeng harus benar-benar pergi ke China untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya yang telah wafat, Heechul mengajukan ultimatum.

_'Kau tahu aku seorang yang tidak bisa sendirian, 'kan? Aku butuh seseorang yang nantinya berada di sisiku. Jika kau pergi, dan itu artinya tidak ada yang berada di sisiku lagi, jangan terkejut jika aku akan bermain di belakangmu,'_

_'Tapi, Heenim ...,'_

_'Apa? Kau tidak ingin aku melakukan hal itu? Kalau begitu jangan pergi!'_

_'Heenim, mengertilah ...,'_

_'Kalau kau pergi, saat kau kembali jangan pernah memarahiku jika kau melihatku dengan orang lain,'_

_'Tidak. Kau tidak akan seperti itu, Heenim,'_

_'Dari mana kau tahu?'_

_'Aku percaya padamu, Heenim,'_

Hangeng percaya pada Heechul yang sangat mencintainya, karena –bukannya mengada-ada, tapi Heechul memang tidak bisa berpaling dari Hangeng. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi yang membuat Hangeng tak percaya adalah Heechul yang membuktikan ucapannya saat itu.

Jika ia meninggalkan Heechul selama hampir dua tahun ini, hanya berkomunikasi lewat email dan telepon, sudah berapa kali Heechul_ Heechul_

Oh, Tuhan! Membayangkannya saja Hangeng tak sanggup!

Hangeng membungkuk dalam duduknya. Menumpukan kedua tangannya ke paha dan menyembunyikan kepala. Menutup mata rapat-rapat dan mengambil napas kasar.

"Hhh ..., Heenim ...,"

Hangeng berdiri dan mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol-tombol di sana untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Halo? Aku ingin kau pergi ke Korea sekarang, ada yang harus kalian lakukan ...,"

.

__HanChul_

_.  
_

__**_tbc_**

**###  
**

Maaf sekali untuk semuanya! T^T  
Saya harus memotong chapter satu ini menjadi dua bagian. Saya mendapatkan pesan dari beberapa orang yang meminta saya untuk memotong chapter satu ini menjadi dua bagian T^T**  
**

Maaf sekali!  
Jika ada yang ingin komplain lagi, langsung saja kirim saya pesan.

Bagi yang sudah membacanya, tidak apa-apa jika kalian meninggalkan halaman ini. Karena pasti kalian mengira bahwa saya mengupdate chapter baru T^T

Maaf, ini memang kesalahan saya dari awal T^T

**Park Minnie  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Heechul sangat mencintai Hankyung. Seakan dunia tidak akan sempurna bila Hankyung tidak di sisinya. Namun, setelah Hankyung pergi ke kampung halamannya, Heechul bermain di belakang Hankyung. Tapi, setiap kali diingatkan, Heechul selalu menjawab bahwa ini bukan salahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Please enjoy~  
Our colaboration fict for HanChul~

.

A Super Junior Fanfiction

**Distance (Chapter 2)  
**

**HanChul - SiChul - SiBum**

**.  
**

**Warning!** May M for Sex! Boys Love! Switch gender! Not good for children under-age! Typo(s)! And so on ...  
**I've warn you, ok?  
**

.

created by **Park Minnie **and **SJ Little Fish**!

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**###**

"Korea~!"

Seruan riang dari seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dan sedikit pendek serasa mengalahkan suara bising yang terjadi di bandara. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya yang masing-masing menggenggam tas kecil dan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, menempatkan sebuah koper besar di sampingnya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh dan bingung, gadis itu berjalan riang ke arah pintu keluar.

Ia melirik ke kanan ke kiri masih dengan senyum manisnya. Mengamati setiap objek yang tak sengaja tertangkap retina matanya. Ada seorang pria tampan yang sedang menelpon, segerombolan perempuan yang berjalan santai sambil berbicara, dan dua orang lelaki yang berangkulan. Untuk terakhir ini dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tapi, setelah ia memutar kepalanya ke mana saja, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya orang yang akan menjemputnya.

"Huuuhh~~ Sepertinya aku harus naik taksi," sungutnya.

Ia memilih menunggu taksi yang lewat sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu tiang lampu. Beberapa orang yang lewat didekatnya memandang kagum anak Hawa yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan memakai tank top hitam ketat dan panjang dibalut jaket kulit yang kerahnya terdapat bulu-bulu halus bermotif leopard, legging yang membentuk kaki kecilnya yang jenjang –walau ia pendek, namun termasuk jenjang- dan sepatu boot putih setinggi lutut membuatnya seperti model yang menunggu untuk difoto.

Wajah putih bersih dengan ekspresi stoic yang ia tunjukkan sekarang hanya dipoles dengan lip gloss pink tanpa ada bubuhan bedak sudah membuatnya sangat cantik. Jangan lupa dengan rambut sehitam malam yang digerainya, membuat orang-orang yang tadi menatapnya aneh dan bingung karena ia berseru kencang di dalam bandara tadi kini menatapnya kagum.

Namun itu tak lama, karena gadis itu telah hilang dibawa taksi yang mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

"Heechul!" seru gadis itu begitu ia memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat luas. Ia meletakkan begitu saja koper besarnya di dekat pintu yang telah tertutup.

Berkat seruan gadis tadi, beberapa orang yang sedang membersihkan rumah itu menoleh dan seketika membelalakkan mata.

"N-nona Kibum!" seorang maid –terlihat dari pakaian yang ia pakai- buru-buru meletakkan kain yang tadi dipakainya dan mendekati gadis yang ia sebut Kibum. Begitu pun dengan seluruh rekannya.

"Nona Kibum mengapa tidak bilang kalau pulang sekarang? Dengan begitu kami bisa menjemput Nona," seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri di samping Kibum bertanya dengan gugup. Pasalnya itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang sopir.

Kibum mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak apa-apa. Dia sibuk celingak-celinguk melihat seluruh sudut rumah mencari sesuatu atau seseorang.

"Heechul mana?" tanyanya tanpa perlu melihat maid dan pekerja yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Tuan Muda Heechul ada di kamarnya, Nona," seorang maid lain membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya begitu juga pelayan yang lain untuk memberikan Nona mereka jalan.

"Ok, bawa barang-barangku ke kamar dan kembalilah bekerja!" seru Kibum sambil berlari ke tangga.

"Baik!" jawab seluruh pelayan yang ada di sana.

.

.

"Heechul!" Kibum berseru lagi memanggil kakaknya begitu ia telah masuk ke kamar Heechul. Namun tak ada jawaban, karena Heechul sedang tidur dengan headphone di kepalanya.

Hal itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Kibum untuk bertatap muka dengan kakak tersanyangnya itu. Diam-diam ia berjalan pelan dan begitu ia berada tak jauh dari ranjang besar Heechul, ia mengambil ancang—ancang dan_

Hup!

Bruk!

"HEECHUL!"

"Ukh ...,"

Suara-suara itu bercampur menjadi satu ketika Kibum melompat ke atas kasur dan menimpa tubuh kurus Heechul, lebih tepatnya dibagian perut Heechul yang 'langsing'.

"Ya!" Heechul berteriak kesakitan tanpa membuka matanya, walau begitu wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

Dan Kibum hanya cekikikan sambil memainkan kakinya.

"YA!" bentak Heechul lagi. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan seonggok daging yang sangat besar dan berat di atasnya yang tak ia ketahui siapa.

"Heechul!" orang itu berseru sambil melepaskan headphone dari kepala Heechul.

Heechul berhenti bergerak, sepertinya ia kenal dengan suara ini. Begitu ia melihat ke atas –tepatnya ke arah orang yang sekarang menduduki perutnya ini, ia terbelalak.

"Kibum-ah!" sekarang giliran Heechul yang berseru. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuat Kibum terjatuh ke belakang, tapi masih di atas kasur.

"Kibum-ah~" ia memanggil nama adiknya dengan sayang. Melihat adiknya yang terlentang di atas kasur, Heechul memeluknya erat dan mengajak tubuh mereka berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil tertawa.

"Kau pulang~" ujar Heechul dan melayangkan ciuman secara bertubi-tubi di kedua pipi adiknya yang gembul.

"Ne, aku pulang, Heechul-ah," sahut Kibum tak sopan. Heechul hanya mendelik mendengar itu.

"Kau tidak berubah, tetap saja tidak sopan," Heechul menatap datar pada Kibum yang tertawa lebar. Baginya, wajah datar yang kini ditampilkan Heechul terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"Itulah aku!" jawab Kibum bangga. Ia nyengir lebar hingga kedua matanya hanya segaris.

"Aku rindu padamu~" kini Heechul kembali memeluk Kibum erat dan mengulang kegiatan tadi.

Kim Kibum sudah 11 tahun ini menempuh pendidikan di Eropa sana. Dirinya yang jenius mendapat rekomendasi saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Karena dia juga sangat menyukai Eropa, tanpa basa-basi langsung menerimanya dan terbang ke sana.

Saat itu ia masih ditemani dengan ibunya yang kebetulan juga sedang bertugas di sana. Namun, semenjak Kibum menginjak Junior High School, Kibum mulai bisa ditinggal sendiri dan ia tinggal bersama teman-temannya yang kebetulan berasal dari Asia.

Mungkin karena Heechul yang dari dulu menginginkan adanya adik, atau memang Heechul yang tidak bisa berpisah dengan Kibum dan Kibum juga jarang pulang ke rumah mereka di Korea –paling hanya saat natal Kibum pulang, Heechul sangat merindukan adik tersayangnya. Walau mereka sering cek-cok, tapi jika sedang rukun-rukunnya mereka bisa terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih yang lovey-dovey.

Apalagi mengingat Kibum yang pergi ke luar Asia, dan kemudian tinggal bertahun-tahun di negara yang pergaulan dan kebudayaannya sangat jauh dengan Asia ..., eh? Tunggu! Seketika tubuh Heechul menegang dan menatap Kibum horror. Baru ia ingat bahwa Kibum tinggal di kawasan orang-orang yang pergaulannya bebas!

"K-Kibum-ah ...," panggil Heechul horror dan mendapat deheman dari Kibum, "K-kau tidak macam-macam 'kan di sana?" tanya Heechul yang membuat Kibum bingung.

"Hah? Macam-macam apa?" Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya.

"I-itu ..., kau m-masih v-virgin, 'kan?" tanya Heechul terbata-bata, masih dengan tatapan horrornya.

Plak!

"Bodoh!"

"Ya! Mengapa kau memukul kepalaku!" seru Heechul jengkel.

"Karena kau bodoh!" Kibum menatap Heechul dengan wajah tak suka dan emosi yang meledak-ledak, sama dengan kakaknya jika sedang kesal, "Walau aku tinggal di sana sendirian, aku masih bisa menjaga diriku! Kau kira aku perempuan macam apa? Aku mengenal batasan-batasan, dan orang-orang di sana juga mengerti! Lagi pula enak saja kau melontarkan kata-kata frontal seperti itu! Untung saja aku adikmu! Kalau aku teman wanitamu, sudah aku remukkan wajah cantikmu itu!" teriak Kibum kalap.

"Ya! Ya! Aku hanya khawatir! Mungkin saja kau dipaksa, atau di rape,"

"Ya!"

"Apalagi kau tinggal di sana sendirian, aku 'kan khawatir padamu!"

"Issh! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Heechul! Aku sudah besar! Sebentar lagi aku 18 tahun!" jawab Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat sangat lucu!

Heechul terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum. Dia menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, walau begitu Kibum masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya seakan tidak tahu bahwa Heechul menatapnya dalam.

Heechul mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkan di atas kepala Kibum, hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia menatap Kibum dalam, seperti saat ini. Heechul hanya mendiamkan tangannya di sana, tidak membuat gerakan apapun. Tidak mengusap rambut panjang Kibum, tidak mengacak surai itu, atau pun menepuk kepala Kibum.

Karena merasakan sesuatu berada di puncak kepalanya, Kibum menatap ke arah depan, tepatnya ke arah Heechul yang juga menatapnya. Jika sudah seperti itu, ia tahu, Heechul akan berbicara yang lebih serius padanya.

"Kau benar ... . Kau bukan lagi My Lil' Kibum. Kau sudah besar, dan semua yang terlihat darimu berubah. Kau tidak lagi memakai terusan merah muda dengan gambar strawberri yang besar, memotong rambutmu sampai pendek untuk ukuran anak perempuan, menguncir rambutmu, dan memakai pita merah muda di tanganmu," Kibum membiarkan kakak laki-lakinya ini berbicara tentangnya. Karena ia pun sangat suka saat kakaknya ini mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya. Dia sangat merindukan saat ini. Saat kakak laki-laki menasehati adik perempuannya.

"Lihatlah! Sekarang kau memakai jaket kulit yang modis, di dalamnya memakai tank top ketat, legging ketat. Rambutmu tidak pendek lagi, kau memanjangkannya. Dan kau juga menggerai rambut panjangmu, tidak dikuncir seperti dulu. Dan pita merah muda yang dulu sering kau pasang dipergelangan tanganmu diganti dengan jam mewah ...," Heechul terkekeh pelan. Ia tak menyangka adik manisnya yang dulu akan berubah seperti ini. Sangat drastis. Jika Kibum mempermak wajahnya, pasti Heechul juga tidak akan menyangka bahwa itu Kibum. Kibum yang ia kenal dulu tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Kibum memperhatikan Heechul yang seang terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu, bahwa itu bukan kekehan Heechul yang biasa. Kekehan Heechul bernada riang dan sedikit jahil, tapi kali ini ia merasakan ada sebuah perasaan yang tak terduga.

"Kau kecewa?" pertanyaan Kibum membuat Heechul berhenti terkekeh.

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum lembut pada adik satu-satunya ini, "Tidak ..., aku justru sangat bahagia melihat Kibum-ku bisa berubah seperti yang ia inginkan. Aku tak akan lupa jika impian Kibum dari kecil adalah ingin menjadi putri yang cantik dan bertemu dengan pangeran tampan. Dan sekarang Kibum berhasil! Dia mengubah penampilannya yang sering dibilang anak kelinci menjadi kucing dewasa. Sekarang Kibum sangat cantik," Heechul menghentikan kalimatnya yang terdengar seperti cerita.

Kali ini Kibum yang terkekeh. Tapi kekehannya diiringi dengan beberapa butir air yang jatuh dari matanya. Namun ia tak susah-susah untuk menghapusnya, karena sekarang tubuhnya ada dalam rengkuhan tubuh Heechul. Membuat wajahnya berhadapan dengan dada Heechul yang sekarang terasa jauh lebih lebar dari yang dulu. Menumpahkan air matanya di sana.

Pasti sudah dijelaskan bahwa mereka sering tidak akur. Tapi apa pun itu, mereka tetap saling menyayangi. Karena Kibum dan Heechul selalu menghadapi semua bersama. Mereka lebih sering bersama dari pada dengan Ayah dan ibu mereka. Karena Ayahnya adalah seorang Presiden Direktur, jadilah lebih menghabiskan wantu untuk pekerjaan beliau. Ibunya yang sudah mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai diplomat, tapi beliau sering berpergian keluar negri dan meninggalkan kedua anaknya di rumah. Karena itu, Heechul dan Kibum terlihat lebih dekat dari pada dengan orang tua mereka.

Dan setelah 11 tahun mereka hanya bisa bertatap muka melalui Skype, akhirnya mereka bisa bersama dan bisa berbagi cerita seperti dulu.

"Kau tetap My Lil' Kibum ...," kata Heechul lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kibum.

Kibum yang berada di dekapan Heechul hanya mengangguk dan tertawa, "Pastinya ...,'

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kibum-ah,"

"Aku juga, Heechul,"

"Panggil aku 'Oppa',"

"Oppa~~"

"Lagi!"

"Heechul Oppa~~"

"Hahahaa ...,"

Dan kebahagiaan mereka disaksikan oleh dua orang paruh baya dari pintu kamar Heechul yang sedikit terbuka. Wanita yang berada di depan dengan pria yang mengelus lengan kanan si wanita, hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Biarkan mereka bersama dulu, yeobo," pria itu berucap. Dan wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan mengusap pelan matanya yang telah mengalirkan air.

Mereka menutup pintu kamar Heechul dan berbalik menjauh. Meninggalkan kamar Heechul yang berisi dua kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi.

.

__HanChul__

_.  
_

Pagi yang sangat cerah!

Diawali dengan sinar matahari lembut, pagi basah karena embun, dan bau embun yang menyeruak. Membuat setiap insan merasa segar di pagi ini.

Tak biasanya Heechul bangun pagi di hari Minggu ini, biasanya dia akan bangun lebih dari jam 10. Mungkin ia ada janji pagi ini?

Begitu ia turun melewati tangga, matanya melihat seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya sedang duduk di sofa dengan menumpukan sebelah kakinya di kaki yang lain. Itu ayahnya.

Dan Heechul tersenyum karena itu.

"Appa ...," sapa Heechul sembari menghampiri Ayahnya.

Pria itu menurunkan korannya dan tersenyum kepada Heechul.

"Heechul-ah, pagi!" sambut Ayahnya semangat, dan tertawa saat anaknya tertawa mendengar semangatnya.

"Pagi, Appa. Senang melihat Appa tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini," canda Heechul dan mendapatkan pukulan koran di lengannya.

"Ada saatnya ketika Appa muak dengan segala aktifitas yang berhubungan dengan kantor," Ayahnya menampakkan deretan gigi putih dengan senyuman. Membuat Heechul mau tak mau juga tersenyum lebar.

"Yahh ..., sering-sering saja seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak mati kebosanan karena sendirin di rumah," sahut Heechul sedikit menyindir. Dan mereka berdua hanya tertawa lebar.

"Aku akan ke dapur," pamit Heechul.

Di dapur, ia mendapati pemandangan yang biasa. Para maid bekerja membuat makanan untuk mereka. Namun sepertinya ada yang sedikit berbeda.

"Umma?" heran Heechul.

Ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat sangat anggun tengah mengaduk sesuatu di atas panci. Wow! Ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat terjadi mengingat ibunya yang selalu pergi dan tak bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk anak atau suaminya.

"Umma!" panggil Heechul senang. Lupakan masalah Ibunya yang sering bepergian, karena ini adalah kejadian langka dan tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Ibunya berbalik. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati putranya mendekati dirinya dan memberikan kecupan di pipinya. Dan beliau terkekeh begitu lengan mengitari pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku senang Umma memasak untuk kami!" kata Heechul masih dengan memeluk tubuh ibunya. Membuat para maid melihatnya geli, jarang sekali Tuan Muda mereka OOC.

"Iya. Maaf ya, kalau Umma jarang di rumah," ucap ibunya dengan nada penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas sekarang Umma di rumah!" jawa Heechul senang.

"Umma juga senang. Ah! Bangunkan Kibum. Agar kita bisa sarapan bersama," suruh ibunya. Dan tanpa menunggu, Heechul langsung berlari ke lantai dua sementara ibunya kembali memasak.

.

.

"Kibum-ah," panggil Heechul ketika dia melongokan kepalanya ke kamar Kibum. Bisa ia lihat ada sesuatu yang besar berada dibalik selimut di atas ranjang. Kibum, tentu saja.

Heechul mendekati ranjang Kibum yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyibak selimut berwarna lavender milik Kibum. Dan ia berdecak begitu melihat gaya tidur seorang Kim Kibum.

Tubuhnya terlentang, kakinya mengangkang dengan sebuah bantal di bawak kaki kanannya, sebelah tangannya memeluk bantal dan sebelah lagi terbentang begitu saja, sama seperti kakinya yang mengangkang lebar. Karena dua buah bantal berada di kaki dan tangannya, jadi penopang kepalanya adalah guling. Namun guling itu tak tepat berada di kepalanya, melainkan di lehernya. Sehingga kepala Kibum mendongak dengan mulut terbuka :0

Heechul menghela napas kesal. Baru kemarin ia memuji adiknya ini cantik, namun sekarang pujian itu terasa terbakar tak bersisa!

"YA! KIM KIBUM! KAU MAU BANGUN ATAU TETAP PADA POSISI MENGERIKAN SEPERTI INI, HAH?" dengan sangat tidak berkepri-kibum-an, Heechul berteriak tepat disamping telinga perempuan cantik itu. Membuat Kibum mengernyit terganggu namun tidak membuka mata.

Kibum mengernyit terganggu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di telinga yang diteriaki Heechul, namun tak sedetik pun ia membuka matanya. Setelah itu, ia kembali terlelap dengan gaya awalnya itu.

Heechul melongo. Sejak kapan adiknya ini jadi pemalas seperti ini? Apa ini benar-benar Kibum? Ck! -_-

Dengan menghela napas sekali lagi, Heechul kembali membangunkan Kibum. Namun kali ini dengan lembut, "Kibum-ah, bangun sekarang. Umma dan Appa menunggumu, kita sarapan bersama. Ayo cepat," Heechul mengucapkan itu seraya mencubiti pipi bulat Kibum. Seperti sikap awalnya saat ada pengganggu, Kibum hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi tidak sekuat tadi. Hanya sedikit kernyitan yang menandakan ia akan segera bangun.

Heechul tersenyum, apalagi saat tubuh Kibum menyamping ke arah dirinya. Kedua lengan Kibum memeluk pinggang ramping Heechul yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Namun senyuman lembut Heechul menghilang, berganti dengan campuran ekspresi yang membuat wajahnya tampak aneh.

"KIM KIBUM! CEPAT BANGUN! DAN BERSIHKAN WAJAHMU! BAJU MAHALKU TERKENA AIR LIURMU! AARGGHHHH!"

Dan pagi yang damai itu terusik dengan teriakan mematikan Heechul.

.

.

"Chagiya, bicaralah sesuatu. Makan pagi kita seperti berada di pemakaman keramat," Mr. Kim –ayah Heechul dan Kibum- berucap. Ia melirik ke arah istrinya tanda meminta bantuan, tapi istrinya mengangkat bahu tanda tak sanggup.

"Heechul-ah, kau masih kesal gara-gara tadi?" kali ini Kibum angkat bicara. Ia menghentikan sebentar kegiatan makannya dan melirik ke arah Heechul yang pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Heechul-ah~~" Kibum menarik-narik kecil lengan baju Heechul tanpa ingin mengganggu pemiliknya. Namun pemikiran Kibum salah. Kibum yang hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Heechul justru mendapatkan pelototan kesal dari sang Diva.

Kibum yang sudah sering mendapatkan pelototan itu –namun ia belum terbiasa dengan pelototan Heechul yang mengerikan- menghentikan kegiatannya menarik lengan baju Heechul. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul dan menatap ibunya seakan meminta bantuan.

"Heechul-ah, jangan menatap adikmu dengan pandangan seperti itu. Kau menakutinya," bantuan datang, biasanya Heechul tak akan sanggup melawan orang yang telah melahirkannya ini.

Dan benar saja, setelah itu Heechul langsung mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Hal itu membuat orang tuanya menggeleng pelan.

"Heechul, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja mengotori bajumu. 'Kan waktu itu aku masih tidur," Kibum berkata dengan wajah sok menyesal, padahal dalam hati dia tertawa setan karena membuat kakaknya kesal setengah mati.

"Ck! Aku tahu kau tidak menyesali perbuatanmu seperti ekspresi wajah yang kau tampilkan itu. Kau senang 'kan karena sudah membuat mood-ku rusak, huh?" pernyataan Heechul terasa menohok jantung Kibum. D-dari mana dia tahu aku senang melihatnya kesal? Kibum membatin.

"Dari mana aku tahu? Karena setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan mood-ku kau selalu merasa senang, apalagi jika mood-ku rusak karenamu!" seru Heechul seratus persen benar.

"I-itu ...," Kibum tertunduk. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya ini begitu tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Atau mungkin kakaknya ini hanya peka dalam urusan yang berhubungan dengan dirinya?

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin menimbulkan banyak kerutan di wajahku karena ulahmu. Baju mahalku saja yang terkena ulah konyolmu, jangan sampai wajah cantikku juga,"

Kibum memasang wajah cengo mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang bak Ratu tercantik di dunia itu. Tapi, apa hubungannya coba? Ucapannya juga tidak logis! Dasar Ratu Setan! Maki Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

Ting Tong~

Bel rumah keluarga Kim menggema. Seorang maid membukakan pintu dan mengangguk mengerti kepada tamu tersebut. Dan segeralah ia pamit ke dapur untuk mengatakan siapa yang datang.

"Maaf, Tuan," ucapa maid itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam, "Ada Tuan Siwon ingin menjemput Tuan Heechul," jelasnya.

"Oh, ya! Katakan padanya aku akan segera keluar!" seru Heechul senang. Dan maid itu segera menghampiri Siwon setelah membungkukkan badannya.

"Siwon? Siapa?" tanya Kibum bingung. Maklum saja, ia baru dengan nama itu walau ia tahu siapa saja teman kakaknya.

"Temanku! Kami akan jalan-jalan, mungkin pulangnya sore. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Umma-Appa?" tanya Heechul sambil meminta izin.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," Mrs. Kim mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ne, terima kasih, Umma. Aku pergi, Kibum," ia mencium pelipis Kibum, "Umma, Appa," dan dia juga memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya, hati-hati!" ingat Mr. Kim.

"Hm? Aku ingin melihat siapa Siwon itu," gumam Kibum sambil berlari ke arah depan.

Begitu ia berada tak jauh dari pintu, dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh atletis memakai kaos berkerah warna putih dan jeans, serta membawa tas selempang kecil yang menyilang di tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya yang dalam membuat ia terlihat lebih tampan *menurut Kibum* seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul.

Heechul menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Ia menggamit lengan pemuda itu dan perlahan berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih, sepertinya ia mobil pemuda yang bernama Siwon itu.

Tapi ..., tunggu! Mengapa Heechul dan seseorang bernama Siwon itu tampak sangat mesra? Apa Siwon_

Kibum berbalik dan mendapati Ayah serta Ibunya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya orang tuanya juga ingin melihat interaksi antara Siwon dan Heechul.

Oh, ya! Kibum ingat ia harus mengatakan sesuatu_

Dengan telunjuk mengarah ke arah pintu yang telah tertutup, ia menampilkan ekspresi bingung, "B-bukannya ..., Heechul dengan Hankyung?"

.

.

_tbc_

**###**

Maaf sekali untuk semuanya! T^T  
Saya harus memotong chapter satu ini menjadi dua bagian. Saya mendapatkan pesan dari beberapa orang yang meminta saya untuk memotong chapter satu ini menjadi dua bagian T^T**  
**

Maaf sekali!  
Jika ada yang ingin komplain lagi, langsung saja kirim saya pesan.

Bagi yang sudah membacanya, tidak apa-apa jika kalian meninggalkan halaman ini. Karena pasti kalian mengira bahwa saya mengupdate chapter baru T^T

Maaf, ini memang kesalahan saya dari awal T^T

**Park Minnie**


End file.
